


"You can trust me."

by RachelDanna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I accidentally made Percy a jerk erm, Jason being a bro, Jason you sweet thing, M/M, Nico admitting he needs help, No but I love Percy I didn't mean to, Supportive Jason, Tags are important, The story is detached and mixed, wrote in school forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a hissy fit, cue yellings, emotional outbursts, and Jason being the supportive friend that he needs and deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You can trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see the tags, I wrote this in school, so if it's off or something, don't mind it orz.  
> oh and erm. Leo is one of my favourites so erm.  
> Yeah. 
> 
> //flees

"You don't understand anything!" he yelled, charging straight at me, throwing a very solid and painful punch at my face. 

"Jason!" Piper cried out in alarm when I was tackled to the ground, I ignored her to talk to the person on top of me instead. I shifted my eyes to stare at his, and kept my tone neutral but reassuring. "Nico. I'm not trying to trick you." 

Despite him being skin and bones, his strength wasn't something to underestimate. My jaw hurt from that punch he delivered, and I imagined there would be a bruise later today. His dark eyes glared down at me, and he gripped the collar of my shirt tightly, a growl escaping his chapped lips. 

"Liar!" he growled, yanking me up with a hiss. 

"What's going on?!" Percy appeared from the hills at camp, followed by the rest of the crew. Hazel's eyes widened in shock, and she started to make a move towards us, but I threw her a look that made her flinch. "Don't interfere. I got this." I warned, but Percy, being the seaweed brain he is, took it differently and he gripped Riptide in his arm, and narrowed his eyes at us. "Jason, he isn't someone you can handle." 

_He isn't someone you can trust._

Were the unspoken words. Nico had led Percy into a trap in the underworld after all. And even if he saved Percy and got him bathed in that river, I doubted Percy would ever trust him again. Nico wouldn't kill me, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt me. Or crack a few of my ribs. He was a strong guy, he held himself up against the voids of Tartarus after all. Percy had Annabeth, and Nico went through it all alone.

Seeing the sword Percy drew, Nico narrowed his eyes and glared down with me, as if to prove his point. "See what I mean?!" Nico retorted, "You don't understand! Even _he_  doesn't trust me, so why should you?!" He yelled, throwing yet another punch. I admit, I winced at that. That _hurt_. 

"Jason!" Hazel yelped, but I ignored all of their worried cries. 

"Nico. Let him go." Percy warned, drawing closer while Leo fidgeted uncomfortably by the side, his fingers tinkering with some celestial bronze out of pure nervousness. The rest stood at the side, unsure of what to do. Nico dismissed them all, and gripped my shirt even tighter. "All of you keep saying that you can't trust  _me_ , but have you ever though, even for a second, how difficult it is to trust  _you_?!" he yelled, and having had enough, Piper stepped in, pulling Nico away from me before I could protest. 

"Nico, you have to calm down." she insisted, her charmspeak echoing even off me, and I felt my shoulder unwillingly relaxing. "What use is all of this when-" she tried to continue, to only get cut off by the raven haired boy, her charmspeak seemingly having no effect in Nico's emotional state.

"Use?! What use?!" He screamed, seeming to get her words the wrong way. "I don't have a use! I'm the son of Hades! I summon the dead, I practically breathe out death, and I have nothing else but myself, my sword, and the souls of the lost to help me fight. What use do I have?!" His voice echoed off the area, scaring a few naiads. The grass at his feet turned yellow, and started to spread in our direction. Annabeth stepped back warily, holding Percy back from just plain out attacking him. Nico was too angry, too brash. Too emotional for him to think straight.

"Nico. Nico, _please._ " Hazel pleaded, trying to make her way to her brother but being stopped by Frank, giving her a look that said  _I don't want you hurt._

As if Nico would actually hurt his sister.

I stood up, and approached Nico carefully while he continued yelling, but when I came close, he swung an arm at me at an attempt to keep me away. I dodged it smoothly, and gripped the arm, staring at him firmly. "I can help."

He snapped at me, "No one can help!" he hissed, blinking back the tears that started gathering in his eyes. "Every single one of you are wanted. You have friends, family, a lover. Look at me! I have no one! And you can't help!" He yelled, the emotion in his voice so strong that eve Percy lowered his sword. I saw the son of Poseidon drowning in guilt, not realising he had faulted Nico all this time. 

"You're the golden boy, Jason. The son of Jupiter! the only person who ever accepted  _me_ was  _Bianca._   _AND SHE'S DEAD."_ he hissed, "I didn't choose who my father is, who I am, my feelings.. I didn't choose any of this!" 

He said the same thing back a few months ago, when Percy and Annabeth were still in Tartarus, and my throat contracted painfully at Nico's painful expression.

"Nico. You're not weak." Frank muttered, "None of us here are weak." 

Momentarily distracted, Nico turned to him and snarled. "Easy for you to say! You're the son of the war god! Ares, Mars, whatever!" he yelled, before he turned to me, his composure slipping. "Why did it have to be me? Why did it have to be my family? Why Bianca. Why Percy. Why  _me?_ " 

I walked towards him, and pulled him into a hug, Nico barely fought it, his emotional state catching up with him too quickly for him to do anything more. His hands fell slack to his side, and I felt the tears soak through my shirt almost right after. "You say you can help me. How are you going to do that?" he mumbled, and I turned my back towards the others, shielding him from his vulnerable state. 

I sighed, and let him continue to cry softly, just being there for him while he broke down. Leo stepped up to us to hug Nico's back. Seeing Leo himself crying a little, I cast him a worried glance, and he shook his head in response. "You're not weak, Nico." he repeated Frank's words, "I spent a few years thinking I was the one no one wanted, but then I found Jason, and Piper. And they're the bestest friends you'd ever get."

I felt Nico stiffen up slightly, but he didn't push Leo away. "Hey man... it'll be alright. If it's anything, Jason's determined. If you don't trust Pipes, you can at least trust Jason, and let him help you." 

"How?" was his weak reply, dropping to his knees, pulling me down with him. I saw Annabeth leading everyone else back to their cabins, but Hazel approached us and held Nico's hand. 

Nico raised his head to stare at Hazel, and let out a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." he said at last, bowing his head in shame. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." 

Leo pulled out a packet of Kleenex from his tool bag, and handed it to Nico, the latter taking it with a little hesitation. Hazel pulled out a tissue from it and started drying Nico's tears from his face. "You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be the one apologising for not realising how you felt, and not being there for you. I'm not Bianca, but I'm your sister. And I'll always be there for you Nico, you just have to let me in." she muttered, glancing at us, before adding, "let  _us_ in." 

"But-" Nico started. 

"Hazel's right. You have nothing to apologise for. Let us help you." Leo smiled, his face still smeared with dirt and grime, his hair a birds nest mess, but he never looked so sincere since the day I started to get to know him. 

"How?" he repeated brokenly, slumping against me. 

I help him around his shoulders, and glanced down at him. "Well first. Like Leo said, you have to let me. Accept me and let me in." I ran a hand through his dark hair, and smiled. "And then you just have to trust yourself, before you can trust me. You're strong, Nico. And you're one of the bravest person I know. But you have to be willing to admit that you need someone to help you. Because sometimes, seeking help is better than doing everything on your own." 

Nico pulled away, and glanced at Hazel and Leo, both of them giving him an encouraging smile. He turned back to me, and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. 

"Jason... help me." his voice was barely above a whisper, but I nodded. 

Before me stood (or rather, knelt), Nico Di Angelo. The son of Hades and the king of death. He could summon the dead and travel through shadows, swing his stygian iron sword that was black as coal and take your limbs off. Most would consider him moody, or unapproachable. A menace, untrustable. 

But all I saw was a broken, 14 year old boy that had lost his time, his sister, and held secrets that were unthinkable in the 1940s, the time he was supposed to live in. 

I took his other hand in a firm grip, and Leo ruffled Nico's hair with a wide grin. Hazel smiled through her tears, and kissed his cheek. "Gladly. You can trust me." I affirmed, and he responded by leaning against me once more. 

"Thank you." was his simple answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar errors, spelling errors, or errors in general. Do inform me ;_; thank you!


End file.
